creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) : Concuerdo con Quo, pero la idea en sí es buena pero el desarrollo no esta muy bien que digamos. Atte: S.I.R ("El Anònimo") Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- : Ojala pueda hacer algo.-- 02:40 4 ago 2015 (UTC) Fallen ángel capitulo 1 de una historia que no debió existir. Eliminar. : . Estos relatos poseen sumo potencial. A juzgar por esa frase final, en realidad es una petición-exhortación. Muy interesante.-------- : Mala calidad, pero tiene su potencial como dijo Quo... Atte: S.I.R ("El Anònimo") : . Dado que conozco a Fallen Angel por mi anterior prórroga, será un placer encargarme de la depuración de esta.------- You are mine No me parece mala, creo que puede repararse.-- 17:57 5 ago 2015 (UTC) ago 2015 (UTC) : Creo que es una buena ídea y no es tan mala "El único final de nuestras vidas es morir" Obscure Dead 23:26 5 ago 2015 (UTC) : .------- ¿Cómo llegué a Mojave? Mala redacción y el final es muy confuso. No se si pueda repararse.-- 00:07 6 ago 2015 (UTC) : . Estoy barajeando la posibilidad de que se trate de una traducción defectuosa.------- .La verdad es que si tiene un elemento de terror: la Redacción.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 02:36 6 ago 2015 (UTC) Under Your Blanket Pésima redacción. No sabia si mandarla a borrado rápido o no.-- 00:30 6 ago 2015 (UTC) : . En buen estado o no, la calidad de la historia es muy desafortunada.------- Toy Story ¿Alguna buena alma que quiera arreglarla? .-- 00:30 6 ago 2015 (UTC) Sólo le faltan unos cambios "El único final de nuestras vidas es morir" Obscure Dead 01:58 6 ago 2015 (UTC) Con la Magia no se hace bromas No se si tenga la calidad mínima para ustedes pero a mi no me gusto para nada.- 01:23 6 ago 2015 (UTC) Un viaje a la casa de mi abuela Una idea mal aprovechada. Podría extenderse, no lo se.-- 01:23 6 ago 2015 (UTC) ¿que nos consume? Parece más un texto reflexivo que una Creepypasta.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 01:33 6 ago 2015 (UTC)4 El titulo es genial, pero la redacción es inmunda "El único final de nuestras vidas es morir" Obscure Dead 01:40 6 ago 2015 (UTC) Parece una reflexiòn de un filòsofo, intentando hacer un relato sin la mas mìnima idea. .Esto hubiera causado sensación en un blog.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 02:36 6 ago 2015 (UTC)